Titles of the Doctor
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: just a few random short stories using only quotes from other stories and songs i have heard.
1. The battle continues

**And the battles just begun**

**There's many lost, but tell me who has won**

The master smirked as the Doctor fell to his knees in pain. Oh how he loved to torment his enemy. Give false hope. The Doctor somehow managed to block the pain and stagger to his feet, chest heaving and teeth bared. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Tish, Martha's sister had yanked the semi- automatic gun from an unsuspecting guard and fired. The Master sank to his knees and the Doctor dove foreward.

"How's that?." the Doctor said sadly. "It's the women again." the Master smirked and shoved the lazer screwdriver in his face. The Doctor writhed in pain as he aged and the Master regenerated, releasing the energy before a full regeneration.

"This is a battle Doctor. The battle for _survival_" The Doctor waited until Martha came back. Once again, the master was shot. Once again the Doctor held him

"Regenerate." he was saying, rocking back and forth. "Just please regenerate." but he died still.

Martha watched him sadly, hugging him as he decided to burn the body, a specific Gallifreyan burial.

"It's over." but the Doctor shook his head.

"The battle's just begun. There's many lost, but tell me who has won?"

Martha didn't reply and the Doctor walked past stifly.

Echo's and ripples have to start and end somewhere.

Some haven't finished.


	2. The Girl with golden hair

**A golden ring in a cloud of darknes**

**the calm before the storm.**

**The big Bad Wolf.**

Rose woke one morning and knew something was going to change. The Doctor by her side, his arms wrapped around her waist. His light breathing reminding her that he was human now. She held up her left hand. Reminding her that he was _married_ now. Married to her. Prising the Doctor's arms off her, Rose got out of bed and sat at the desk, her night dress flowing around her as her head seared. She picked up a notebook she had bought for doodling and begame to write. She was still writing when the Doctor woke, alarmed by the fact that his wife was not by his side. He stood beside her and watched her write. There were few words but a picture covered the page mainly.

A golden wisp of light with faces etched into it. Around, she had drawn grey and black swirls with monsterous faces in the folds. Disturbed, he paced a kiss on her neck and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Rose shook her head and continued drawing. The Doctor decided to watch what she was drawing now. as he watched, the lines and circles began to make sence.

It was a wolf.

More specificly, a big wolf.

as she finished she scrawled underneigth four words: The Big Bad Wolf.

The Calm before the storm; the faces in the golden wisp. and the golden ring being the wisp. The Doctor had a bad feeling for the rest of the day.

Turns out he was right to have the feeling.

Rose Tyler; missing, last seen in Cardiff.

note found by her: Send to, The Doctor: I love you.

The big BadWolf was back, bigger than the storm.


	3. Lost in the Darkness

**All of us get lost in the darkness, dreamers learn to steer by the stars**

The Doctor watched Rose happily as she chewed thoughtfully on her sandwich. She had decided to cut her hair and it didn't look too bad to him, now they had finally stopped running so he could actually see.

Rose didn't notice the fact the Doctor was staring at her, nor did she notice the fact that it had got dark rapidly. Still. Being on a strange planet called Varaje tended to do that. A bit like Earth but the days were shorter. She was staring into the distance daydreaming.

She and the Doctor were holding hands, looking at the night sky. She could tell from the constellations that they were on earth. The Doctor was munching on a small cake and they were talking about the stars when the Doctor suddenly spoke.

"All of us get lost in the darkness, dreamers learn to steer by the stars" Rose stayed silent. The Doctor looked at her as he finished his cake.

"The Darkness is coming isn't it Doctor?" she said quietly. No reply. "And the stars wont be there to guide us."

Rose snapped out of her day dream to the Doctor calling her name.

"Rose, it's getting dark. We should head back." Rose nodded and he took her hand, walking into the sunset and unknown dangers.

The Darkness is coming, not even a storm can stop the Dark.


	4. The end of Time

**But wether it is for the peace of mind**

**or help for the broken heart of his**

**he could never leave her, never say good bye**

**Untill the end of time.**

He was fine. Untill Bad Wolf Bay. More specificly, when he had to say goodbye. It was the end of time for him. The end of everything that kept him fighting, and Donna knew that too, else she wouldn't have hugged him afterwards, but She knew she couldn't really help him. He had managed to leave her, with another. Donna thought him brave. Stupid but a brave martian boy. He'd asked to be alone for a while, and she'd respected it. But when Donna finaly grew impatient of waiting and went to find him, she was horrorfied. The Doctor was sprawled on the floor with a bunch of pills beside him. She rushed forward and checked for a pulse. She thankfully found one and dragged him to the medbay. she had found a notebook and started to write randomly. it was only after he was awake and said goodbye, wiping her memories, did he get to read what she had absentmindedly wrote:

But wether it is for the peace of mind

or help for the broken heart of his

he could never leave her, never say good bye

Untill the end of time.

Be brave Doctor. Be brave.

For me.

He felt a warm sensation on his cheek and raised his hand to find he was crying. Donna knew what was going to happen to her from the start. Yet she stood up. He stared at the pills in his hand then threw them to the side, slid to the floor in a sitting position, puled his knees to his chest and cried.

He cried for his best friend.

He cried for the Doctor Donna.

He cried for Donna.


	5. The Great Dragon

**And the great dragon was cast out upon the Earth**

"So what do you think Martha?" the Doctor said munching on a chip. Martha was watching the dragon looming towards them.

"Hadn't we better move?" Worry was evident in her voice. The Doctor sighed and crumpled up the paper from the chips and threw it aside. Looking at the advancing dragon he sniffed and moved forwards. Reaching to the floor, he grabbed the cloth and pulled it up to reveil the men underneigth.

"Great show lads! Mind I join?" the men agreed and the Doctor joined the men as the fabric dragon wound down the streets of china, Martha laughing as she watched the feet. Black shoes and a pair of red converse.

She passed a young woman telling a story about the dragon. As she passed, she heard part of what she said.

"And the great dragon was cast out upon the earth…" Martha laughed.

"I bet the Doctor had something to do with that." She thought. "I'll ask him later."

*back in the TARDIS*

"Well, Martha, fancy going to see the **real** dragon sighting?" the Doctor said, leaning on the console.

"O.K!" She said enthusiasticly. Suddenly she frowned. "Doctor,"

"hmm?"

"Why do you have a dragon outfit?" He grinned manically and pulled a leaver, shooting them into the vortex


	6. Judgement

**Do not judge a warrior by stature or action until you truly understand that which drives him**

The Doctor watched Jenny in disarray as she ran off to stop the persuing group of soldiers. He turned to Donna.

"Nothing but a soldier." Donna shook her head.

"She's just trying to protect you!" The Doctor walked past her.

"That's my job." He started sonicing the controls. "I look after myself and you Donna. Works every other time." Donna folded her arms.

"She's her own person. She thinks and acts by herself. She's young but brave." The Docto ignored her. The lazers cut off and they ran across, as they reached the other side, Jenny appeared.

"I did it! I didn't shoot him! I could have but I didn't! you were right dad! I have a choice!" Donna looked at the Doctor and gave him a look that clearly said 'told you so.'

"That's fantastic!" It was only after in the TARDIS that the Doctor found a book that he hadn't read for years. He turned to a marked page.

Don't judge a warrior by stature or by action until you truly understand that which drives them.

The Doctor looked ahead, thinking about his daughter. She died for him.

She fought for him.

Now he could judge her.


	7. I don't know

**Well I don't know what I'm looking for**

**But I know that I just wanna look some more**

The Doctor was throwing pieces of cable around the Console room and Donna was looking around in disarray. The room was in a complete tip. Finaly unable to hold her annoyance, she burst out.

"Doctor!" there was a clang as his head hit the top of a box. "What are you looking for?!" The Doctor grinned.

"Well I don't know what I'm looking for" he sighed at Donna's annoyed face. "But I know that I just wanna look some more." Donna bent down and picked up a blue wire.

"This it?" the Doctor stared.

"Yeah."


	8. Everyone dies

**Every one dies - Not every one really lives**

**All is flux; nothing stays still**

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS console, gloomily piloting the complex controls. He'd lost everything again. Donna, Rose, Sarah-Jane, Jack even Jackie. Then he remembered something he had said to Rose, a long time ago.

'Everyone Dies Rose' He hadn't told her the rest of the sentence. And only now, truly thinking about it, The Doctor knew what it meant. he sighed and spoke aloud.

"Every one dies - Not every one really lives, All is flux; nothing stays still." He realized that he'd never truly have anyone. Everything is in flux, just as he said.

Everyone dies, but not everyone lives.

He let the children of time live.

And that's why he's called the Doctor. He heals the past. But never his own.

Never healed.

Always in flux.

.


	9. Leaving the stage

"**If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?"**

The doctor threw aside various jackets and shirts looking for a new suit. Rose was in her mum's with Mickey and they were waiting for him. He not only looked different, he felt different. Suddenly, he looked up and spotted the suit, immediately likeing it. He glanced back at the leather Jacket and sighed. It didnt take him long to change and he sat down in the console room, trrying to get his thoughts in order.

The tardis was trying to help but had fallen silent suddenly and the doctor frowned.

"What's the matter old girl?" he said. He watched the scanner for her reply and soon enough, it came rolling across in his planet's language.

"If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?" it read. The Doctor sighed. She had a point. He was beginning to live too dangerously. He was afterall 900 + years. Maybe he should start thinking about slowing down, only saving the earth when it direly needed it. He rested his head ont eh back of the captain's chair and closed his eyes, trying to think clearly. All the memories he'd had with Rose ran through his head and he smiled slightly.

He _was_ 900 years, give or take a few. That didnt mean he would give up the fun he'd had just to try to live longer.

"You want an answer tardis?" she beeped and flashed in reply. "I wouldnt change a thing. I'd perform my piece and when the time came, i'd change my costume. The New New Doctor." he sighed and stood up, patting the console. "But now's not the time to get pessimistic." he grinned. "Let's Party!" he laughed, grabbed a trench coat he'd found and pulled it on. His black converse thudding against the grating as he ran out the door to join Rose, Mickey and Jackie for christmas.

And he wouldnt change his script.


End file.
